


Mage and Rogue

by LuckyCarrot



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Art, Bondage, Comedy, Cringe, Fantasy, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCarrot/pseuds/LuckyCarrot
Summary: Gakupo could be a hero, if he ever grew out of his aloofness and self-centeredness. Kaito could be a hero, if ever stopped thinking about satisfying his basic impulses.The outlook doesn't look too good, to be honest. But at least they are having quite a bit of fun together...





	1. The Sourpuss Mage meets an Eager Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!
> 
> So, for anyone wondering what is this about, especially the ones familiar with my other stories, I guess I owe you guys an explanation and a warning. This is the result of my friend L and me chatting back and forth about silly/porny Kaigaku scenarios, basically a ‘what would PrincexWanderer be like if it were a hentai?’ scenario mixed liberally with fujoshi/fanfic clichés, hentai/animu clichés and that good old ‘Kaito is a dumb pervert’ stereotype the fandom likes (liked?) so much.
> 
> I cannot stress this enough, DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. I’m just having fun with the above mentioned tropes. Please, if you don’t like explicit stuff, stick to my regular stories.
> 
> Art by myself. If you wanna see more, go to narumo at deviantart.

It was a nice, mild spring day. After a long winter, the city of Shunne was beginning to revive, casting off the drowsiness of the cold months. In the center, a tall building stood, proudly displaying its white, pristine walls. It was the palace of the viscount Alphonse, the ruler of the city.

 

Gakupo walked calmly through the halls of the viscount’s palace, staring right ahead. His robes made a faint rustling sound, as the layers of silk whipped around his legs. As it was his custom, he was barefoot aside from his leggings, so his footsteps were almost completely silent. The guards watched him go by impassively, though some had to work more than others to keep their faces from reflecting their thoughts. No one spoke to him until he reached the audience hall. The guards at both sides of the door just greeted him mutedly and announced his presence as they opened the door.

 

The viscount Alphonse was a tall man with patches of greying hair on his temples. He sat rigidly on his chair at the far end of the hall; wrapped around one hand was a rosary that he kept playing with, rubbing the beads and muttering as if in prayer. Three of his trusted aides stood nearby.

 

“Welcome, young mage. I regret to pry you away from your studies, but surely you know it isn't without reason,” the viscount said after a curt nod in Gakupo’s direction.

 

Truth be told, news of the outside world tended to reach Gakupo’s ears in a very incomplete state when he was in the middle of research, back in his tower. It didn't help that he wasn't very interested in the first place; the city was a source of jobs, materials, food and the occasional bedmate, but he felt no loyalty towards Shunne or its uncouth inhabitants.

 

Nevertheless, he had asked around before arriving to the palace. “You think that the recent attacks are the work of a demon,” Gakupo stated in a neutral tone.

 

“I don't think it, I know!” The viscount replied irritably. As he did, he squeezed the rosary so hard that the fragile chain broke, and the beads fell noisily to the ground. He bit his lower lip, then added in a lower tone, “It came to me, in the form of a beautiful woman. If it weren't for my guards, I…” He shook his head, unwilling to finish the sentence.

 

“A succubus?” Gakupo tilted his head, making the ornaments in his hair twinkle. That could pose a problem; after all, he was barely starting his career as a mage. Gesturing vaguely with a hand, he added, “You want me to hunt this demon, yes? But I can't do this on my own.”

 

“We called for adventurers willing to escort you in this quest,” one of the aides piped up after sharing a look with the viscount. “One such adventurer responded, he was supposed to be here by now.”

 

“It doesn't bode well that this man is already failing to meet expectations,” Gakupo commented drily. “But you can tell more details of the case while we wait, I suppose.”

 

“What is there to say? The wicked thing has attacked several noblemen, draining them of energy and their vital essence,” the viscount replied. “It always happens at night or dusk.”

 

 _Of course she attacks noblemen, if she was sucking the life out of commoners you wouldn't bat an eyelash_ , Gakupo thought. _I guess it makes sense, well-fed and rested men must be so much tastier than peasants constantly hounded by the pressures of a frugal existence._

 

But the young mage knew better than to voice his thoughts out loud. Instead, he just asked “Do you have any leads regarding her whereabouts?”

 

“We believe the creature hides in the old castle in the northern hills. A large, strangely deformed bird has been seen flying in and out of the ruins in moonlit nights,” the aide interjected.

 

“I see,” Gakupo replied. He was about to ask another question, when the guards at the door announced the arrival of the adventurer hired to help him. Gakupo turned towards the door, to gaze at the man called Kaito Fuuga.

 

The man in question was perhaps a bit shorter than him, but he looked much healthier and toned, compared to his own rail-thin body. He was a couple of years older than him, and had short, blue hair. Gakupo had the briefest moment to be impressed by his good looks, before the man’s smile turned much sillier as their eyes met.

 

“Uoh, you’re the mage?!” Kaito unashamedly inspected him from head to toe, looking as if he was about to reach out and pinch his rear. Gakupo gave an incredulous look at the viscount as Kaito walked in a circle around him, like a buyer in the market examining a mare. The viscount looked rather nonplussed, but gave a mild shrug.

 

“This man has solved several delicate issues for Prince Len. I assume his competence in the field is such to ignore his…” He crinkled his nose before continuing, “Eccentricities.”

 

Kaito stepped back and grinned. “Ah, I’m sorry your excellency.” He bowed low. “I had heard many things about the beauty of Gakupo of Shunne, but they all fell woefully short.” He smiled at Gakupo, who stared back at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I see…” The viscount wasn't particularly interested in the mage’s looks, thankfully. “You surely know what is expected of you by now. We have horses and rations ready for you. Unless you have anything else to ask, Kyo will guide to the courtyard and you can start right away.”

 

“Right away?” Gakupo looked at the daylight outside through one narrow window. Taking into account how far it was to the old palace and the state of the road, it would be impossible to reach the ruins before late in the afternoon.

 

“It has to be today. We won't allow the demon to attack our lord again,” another of the aides replied, guessing his thoughts.

 

Of course. Perhaps it was just a trick of some kind, sending two handsome men to the ruins. Gakupo sighed internally.

 

“Don't worry, I'll keep you safe,” Kaito declared, patting his shoulder.

 

Gakupo resisted the urge to give him a dirty look. Brutes with swords were all alike in their arrogance. Every single one looked at him and saw a fragile boy to coddle or bully, according to their own natures. “I feel much better now,” he replied with sarcasm.

 

Kaito patted his hooded head. “Glad to hear it.”

 

 _He's even dumber than I thought_. Gakupo pointedly ignored the hand, even when it circled his shoulders in an imprudent display of familiarity and focused on the viscount. “Asking for a description of the demon is likely pointless, they are known to shift to match their victim’s hidden desires. Nevertheless, I’d like to know if you sensed any particular smells before the attack.”

 

The viscount shook his head, with a mildly confused expression.

 

“Were there any residues left behind?”

 

Another blank look. Gakupo tried a few more questions, but clearly the viscount had nothing useful to say. Finally, the young mage gave up and followed Kyo the aide outside, with Kaito marching next to him like a well-trained dog.

 

***

 

“This place must've looked great, back in the day,” Kaito exclaimed, craning back his neck to take in the crumbling walls and towers of the old palace. The sun was low on the horizon, casting mysterious shadows everywhere. With this orange light, it was easy to imagine the place full of life, before the cataclysm of Segovia and the reconstruction of Shunne in its current location.

 

Gakupo looked upwards as well, but much less joyfully than his companion. The entity was here; he could sense it. At the very least, she made the ruins her resting place often enough that her essence permeated the old stone. They had to be careful.

 

Kaito jumped down from his horse and tied it to a tree, before approaching the one carrying Gakupo. Without prompting, he raised his arms to help him down. The mage felt annoyed at this, but allowed the mercenary to lower him to the ground. In what was probably a deliberate move, his hands kept their grasp on Gakupo a bit longer than it was necessary, before the man winked at him and stepped back.

 

“It was very brave of you to take his job,” the man commented, as he tied Gakupo's horse to the same ancient fence his own mount was tied to. “You must've started working very recently.”

 

“I needed the money,” Gakupo answered coldly. And it was true, the ingredients for his research were expensive, since many were very rare or came from faraway places. “Let's go.”

 

They each grabbed a lamp from the saddles and crossed the dilapidated central courtyard of the palace. The mercenary kept talking, though in a lower tone, barely above a whisper. “I like boys that work hard for a living. Princely types are softer, but often nothing but spoiled brats.” He gave Gakupo another appraising look.

 

“Please stay silent. I need to focus to locate her position.”

 

“Sorry.” There wasn't an ounce of remorse in the word. To compound matters, he again patted Gakupo's head, before briefly caressing one of his cheeks.

 

Chewing down an insult, Gakupo turned around and entered the dark building. Stamping down on any feelings, he opened his magical senses.

 

It was hard. There were traces of her everywhere, like silken coils wrapped around the whole structure. He advanced blindly, pulling at the invisible strands, and Kaito had to keep him from tumbling or slamming his head a couple of times. They climbed perilous stairs, disturbed cobwebs on their way and sent small avalanches of rocks and debris rolling into the darkness. Gakupo's long robes caught on dusty old things or dead plant life, and the fabric of his leggings was insufficient to protect his feet. Soon, Kaito lifted him up and carried him in his arms, while Gakupo held the lanterns and pointed out the way.

 

It felt surprisingly nice to feel the man’s warmth against him. It was probably just the coldness of the place, but Gakupo felt a growing need to drape his body around Kaito and just rest in his arms. Even under the cloak and light armor, he could feel his muscles move against him as they searched. It felt nice…

 

Gakupo shook his head. What a foolish thing to think about. He focused again on his magical sight, letting the world and Kaito dissolve into the background of his consciousness.

 

The night fell outside, thick and moonless. There was utter silence, devoid of the animal sounds that the wilderness around them should've produced. Finally, they reached what seemed to be the heart of the place, and the mercenary put Gakupo down.

 

The mage looked around him with sinking spirits. They were in a large, deserted room. Perhaps it had a been a dining hall at some point. The grungy remains of banners still hung from the arched ceiling, casting long frightful shadows. There was a pile of rotten wood in a corner, too deteriorated to identify.

 

And then, there was the bed. In the very center of the room, clean and elegant and completely out of place. It probably rivaled the viscount’s bed in luxury, with its carved frame and soft sheets. A candelabra was next to it, unlit.

 

“Well, just look at that. This must be where she sleeps…if demons sleep.” Kaito foolishly approached the huge bed before Gakupo could examine the room for traps. To the mage’s astonishment, Kaito removed his cloak, belt and sword and climbed over the wine-red covers. He rolled around like a child, before settling in face-up with his hands under his head. Suppressing a sigh, the mage approached the mercenary, still examining their surroundings with suspicion. He stood by the side of the bed, eyes closed, and focused his energies on it, trying to detect any spells. It gave out a strong scent of magic, but there didn't seem to be any curses weaved into its constituent elements. He no longer felt any trace of the entity, as if a blindfold was suppressing his magic somehow.

 

“Hey Gakupo, let's fuck,” Kaito said, completely disrupting his concentration.

 

Gakupo opened his eyes, exasperated. How could this idiot be suggesting _that_ at a moment like this? Who in its right mind would have sex in the middle of a ruined castle, with a freaking demon somewhere nearby?

 

Though admittedly, it seemed more and more likely that the succubus wasn’t here. Perhaps it had been a false lead after all, and the demon had taken residence elsewhere. And Kaito, despite his rotten brain, looked very fetching lying there, watching him with a playful smirk. The man was overly confident, all too aware of his charms, the kind of attitude that Gakupo usually found tremendously irritating. But to his own surprise, he found himself climbing the bed to kneel between Kaito's legs.

 

Without saying a word, Kaito opened his trousers and pulled out his penis. It was already going hard, and Gakupo stared at it, dumbstruck at the sudden overpowering desire to take it into his mouth. _This is_ not _the time or place_ , a small piece of his mind yelled, growing smaller by the second. Another part, strangely insistent, reminded him how long it had been since the last time he had sex. _You want it_ , a voice repeated in the depths of his mind. _Take him._

 

He hesitantly reached towards Kaito's crotch, but his hand stopped in midair. He rubbed his forehead with the other, breathing hard. He was too old to let his urges overpower him, yet here he was, almost ready to bed a complete stranger. Before he could sort out his thoughts, Kaito pulled his out-stretched hand and wrapped around the shaft; he began pumping up and down with a satisfied groan.

 

Gakupo watched mesmerized as the mercenary used his hand to pleasure himself; for a good couple of minutes, he remained wrapped up in his confusion, until he freed himself from Kaito's grasp. By now, Kaito's penis was fully erect, topped by a glistening drop of clear, whitish fluid.  

 

“Take off your robes, I want to see you,” Kaito said hoarsely.

 

 _This is crazy_ , Gakupo thought, the phrase laboriously making its way through his hazy mind. His hands fought with the ribbon at his neck, and the cape fell off his shoulders. He again hesitated as he fiddled with the clasps of his robe, almost dizzy.

 

Kaito chuckled and sat up, his arms grabbing Gakupo and pulling him close. The blue-haired man kissed him, one hand keeping the mage in place while the other dived under his clothes. His erection rubbed against Gakupo's thigh, leaving dark stains on the lilac fabric.

 

Gakupo shivered, caught like a butterfly pinned down by a zealous collector. Kaito's mouth was insistent and maddening, claiming his with complete dominance. His hand teased one of his nipples, then the other, before traveling down to rub the front of his underwear. Gakupo tilted back his head and moaned, barely catching a breath before Kaito's tongue again slipped inside his mouth.

 

Suddenly, the hand not busy with fondling him ripped his robes open, exposing him. Gakupo would've protested, if he wasn't too occupied with kissing Kaito back. But his tongue was better employed elsewhere, so Kaito pulled blindly and pushed the fabric aside without reprimand. The hand down below untied the ribbons of Gakupo's underwear with a tug and discarded it, leaving the mage with nothing but his long gloves and leggings held by garters.

 

Kaito pulled back and observed his handiwork, so obviously proud of his ability to seduce him that Gakupo felt a spark of annoyance, under the thickening mist clouding his brain. Still, he could do nothing but try to catch his breath, all too aware of how vulnerable he looked, almost completely naked and with flushed cheeks.

 

“Say you want it,” Kaito said softly. But it was an order, nonetheless.

 

Again Gakupo's innermost mind rebelled. No one bossed him around, he had made sure of it ever since the day he escaped his old mentor. Even in bed he always refused to relinquish control, and his lovers had to accept his will.

 

“What a stubborn little boy. You want this as much as me,” Kaito whispered into his ear, running his hands along Gakupo's skin.

 

Gakupo bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, drowning in the multiple sensations assaulting his train of thought. He saw himself swaying back and forth, the echoes of his lustful cries filling the otherwise empty room. He saw Kaito take him many times until he laid there like a trampled flower, too exhausted to do anything but display his weakness for all the world to see. And in a flash of insight, he saw and knew exactly what was going on and how to proceed.

 

“Please take me, please!” He begged, then kissed Kaito furiously just as he was beginning to laugh.  But the man wasted no time in circling Gakupo's tongue with his own. The mage felt him fumble as they kissed, looking for something in his pockets. They again parted as Kaito needed to see what he was doing, apparently. Gakupo watched him with impatience as he uncorked a small bottle and poured the viscous liquid over his penis, until the skin shone in the lamplight. Kaito then noticed Gakupo's expression and chuckled. He grabbed his chin and peered closely at his eyes.

 

“Say you love cock.”

 

“I … I love cock. Please Kaito, I want it inside of me!” His words came out in a hurried tangle, barely understandable. He knew his face was completely red by now.

 

“You are so cute.” Kaito grinned. His left hand pushed Gakupo's legs farther apart and began to smear the oil down below. “Beg some more,” he commanded, as a slick finger entered Gakupo. “Tell me how much you like this.”

 

“I…” Gakupo groaned, trying to turn his face to a side. But Kaito's grip was unyielding. “It feels good.” Kaito's finger explored further, arching inside of him. “Please! Please! I need more, I need your cock buried inside of me!”

 

“Do you like it when guys finish on your face?  I love it when pretty boys rub my cum all over their face and chest,” Kaito inquired almost casually. A second finger joined the first, and they began to push in and out of Gakupo.

 

The mage twitched and grabbed hold of Kaito's shoulders desperately. “Y-yes!  Yes, cover me in cum!”

 

“Stubborn, cute and slutty, what a combination.” Kaito chuckled again. “I think I’ve made you wait long enough.”

 

Before Gakupo could process the words, the fingers teasing him were gone. Kaito grabbed his hips, positioning them both correctly, and then entered him in one long push. Gakupo stifled a cry, but it became harder and harder to hide his enjoyment as Kaito thrusted in and out with increasing speed.

 

A small part of Gakupo stayed divorced, watching with detachment as he bounced on Kaito's lap, grinding his hips. Kaito's hands kept their firm hold on him, pulling him down to meet each thrust. He heard himself moan and babble, begging for more. He heard the lewd sound of their bodies slamming together, of Kaito's coarse groans. It was shameful, an animalistic spectacle, but there was no denying it: it felt too good to resist. Gakupo did love cock, and quite a bit at that.

 

It was hard to calculate how time it had passed; it seemed like every movement lasted both an eternity and a fleeting instant. It felt so good, better than it had ever felt before. Most of his mind surrendered to the intense pleasure, and he no longer felt any qualms in yelling out loud voicing his need. He wanted Kaito to wreck him, to utterly break him in half like a doll. Kaito's body was fire, burning him from the inside, and a hammer striking him, striking the whole world until everything fell to the ground in pieces. Kaito's seed was coating his insides and corroding his mind, leaving no room for his pride. He was enslaved once again, offering himself in the altar to burn.

 

But abruptly, the last portion of his mind still clinging to rationality felt the presence close in. He couldn't see anything but shadows around the bed, but he could sense her watching them. She was pleased, and she moved closer to join in. Just as he began to climax, he felt the mattress lower to his right, as if a weight burdened the bed even further. Channeling the energy of his release into his fingers, he stuck out his hand and fired a magic blast. He heard a satisfying yell as the creature cried out, caught off guard, and knew the shot had been both accurate and powerful. But lights danced before his eyes and he went limp. He barely could hear Kaito gasp before he passed out on top of him.

 

***

 

Gakupo slowly became aware of his surroundings, sore and unwilling to open his eyes. The smells, twinkling of metal and repetitive motion made it obvious that he was on a horse. He was wrapped in both his cape and Kaito's dark blue cloak, but completely naked underneath. His skin felt disgusting, sticky with sweat and semen.

 

 _Oh gods..._ The events before he passed out flashed before his mind’s eye, and he cringed. Having sex with Kaito was a surefire way to draw the lust demon out, but his mind had been more influenced by her powers than he realized at the time. Just the memory of the embarrassing things he had said and done was enough to make him want to jump off the horse and search for the nearest cliff.

 

After a minute or so, he finally gathered enough courage to crack open one eye, then both. He was, as he expected, in Kaito's arms, sandwiched between the man and the horse’s head. His own horse followed them placidly back to Shunne, despite the bloody bag hanging from her saddle.

 

“Good…well, I should say night, but that implies you’d be going back to sleep, yes?” Kaito smiled, apparently not feeling in the least bit awkward about the whole situation.

 

“Did you…Did you get her?” Gakupo asked, slapping himself mentally for the stupidity of the question. No, she had praised their technique and sent them home with a fruit basket, obviously.

 

But Kaito nodded, unbothered. “You did most of the job, with that blast. I just had to finish her off.” He laughed, enjoying his choice of words.

 

Gakupo averted his eyes, deeply uncomfortable. “It was her influence; you know that right? Having sex in a place like that, saying those things, I'm not like that! I’m sure you weren't yourself either!” Or at least he dearly hoped so.

 

“Maybe she made me a bit more eager than usual, I don't know.” Kaito shrugged, still infuriatingly carefree. “But I did want to fuck you from the start.”

 

“That's-!” Gakupo stared, words failing him. His shock only grew when Kaito inclined his head and kissed him.

 

“Invite me to your place, after we go get the reward. I could go for a few more rounds,” Kaito whispered into his ear, then kissed his neck.

 

For a split second, Gakupo imagined Kaito lying on his bed on the tower, under him. It was, he discovered with horror, an exciting idea. He pushed the crazy thought away, before it lead him to more foolishness. “No!”

 

“Ah, sorry, you must be tired. Maybe tomorrow then?”

 

“No!”

 

“Why not? Don't tell you didn't want it on some level, succubi can't completely control the mind of a mage, even a novice one. I’ve been around my share of you, I know that much.”

 

“S-shut up!” Gakupo, red-faced. But Kaito was correct. It had seemed a rational idea at the time, not only due to the demonic influence, but also because of his own desires. Kaito was a reckless, simple-minded fool, but a handsome one. And Gakupo had spent the last months buried in books, with barely any human contact.

 

“I’ll be staying in Shunne for a while, if you change your mind,” Kaito said, seemingly dropping the subject. “But don't think I’ve given up on you just yet.”

 

Gakupo kept his eyes on the dark road ahead and didn't reply.

 

“Can I cum on your face, at least? I really wanted to see that,” Kaito asked, barely a minute later.

 

“For the love of- SHUT UP!!”

 

It was going to be a long ride back, for certain.

 


	2. The Sourpuss Mage Discovers a Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems less like silliness and more like an actual story... Then again, hentai can get pretty serious about their ridiculous plots

Gakupo lied on his bed thinking. His sheets were crumpled, hanging from one corner of the bed and spilling off down the side, thanks to his incessant twisting and turning during his sleep. The spring air was warm enough that it didn't matter; in fact, he welcomed the fresh air touching his naked skin.

 

It had been a little over a week since the incident with the demon, but he couldn't get the events of that night out of his head. It frustrated and mortified him, and the fact that it affected him so much made him all the more annoyed.

 

It's not like he had never had a one-night stands with questing partners before. Irritating as it was to admit, he yielded to his own urges quite easily after weeks of solitude. Kaito had some right to call him slutty, he supposed, coarse as that word was. The mage had no qualms in using his partners and then cutting off all ties with them without a word. Most understood that it was just sex for pleasure and nothing more, but some like Yuuma had been more insistent in pursuing a relationship, albeit unsuccessfully. Until now, Gakupo had kept his precious solitude, and he wished for nothing else, at least on the surface.

 

So yes, having sex while on an assignment wasn't his main problem. But why did it have to be with that idiot? And why did he enjoy it so much? Gakupo rubbed his eyes. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! His mind was supposed to be more disciplined than this! And yet it insisted on replaying the image of Kaito inside of him, when it had to concentrate on other things.

 

Perhaps he needed to go to town and find someone else to sleep with. There had to be someone he could use to get these stupid thoughts out of his head. He had to visit the town anyway to buy magical ingredients, he was already running low on several important substances.

 

Having made up his mind, Gakupo rose out of the bed smoothing his hair, to head out to bathe. But before he even crossed the room, he heard a yell, voiced by the last person he wanted to see at that moment. He approached the window and leaned out, resisting the urge to just toss a fireball towards the ground below.

 

“Good morning!” Kaito waved cheerfully. “Can we talk?”

 

“Since neither of us is mute and we’re at the same time and place, it is a possibility,” Gakupo replied coldly, ignoring the greeting. He crossed his arms.

 

“Great! But please come down, it hurts my neck to talk like this,” Kaito replied after a moment.

 

“I said it was possible, not that I wanted to speak with you.” Gakupo averted his face, ready to go back to his bed and bury himself under the covers.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that!”

 

“…”

 

“I’m not gonna leave until you listen to what I have to say, you know that right?” Kaito sat down on the ground in front of the entrance to the tower and waved again, winking.

 

_And I allowed this guy to shove his dick inside of me._

 

“…Fine, wait a minute.” Gakupo turned around and grabbed a short chiffon tunic from a chair. It was long enough to cover up the important bits, he reasoned. He put it on and headed downstairs.

 

Kaito jumped up as soon as Gakupo opened the door, but the mage leaned on the frame, without bothering to invite him in.

 

“You look really hot with that!” The mercenary exclaimed, undeterred by the icy reception.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Thing is…” Kaito rubbed the back of his head. “I ran out of money and the inn lady kicked me out. I told her I'd get more work soon, but she wouldn't listen…”

 

 _What?_ “But you had the reward money?” Gakupo narrowed his eyes. “Don't tell me you wasted it all on gambling or drinking.”

 

“Throw in whoring and overeating and you have the complete picture.” Kaito laughed. “I screwed up, I guess. But Shunne is one of the best cities I've been in lately, I had to sample what it had to offer.”

 

“Enjoy the consequences, then.” Gakupo could already guess what Kaito wanted, and he decided to slam the door before the brute could say it. But the blue-haired man moved quickly, stopping the door with his body and grabbing his arm.

 

“I only need some place to stay until I get more work from our buddy Al, that's all!” Kaito smiled, still failing to show any remorse. “Come on, we’re friends!”

 

“We are no such thing.” Gakupo moved his other arm to free himself but Kaito caught it as well. The mage struggled briefly to break free but it was obviously impossible for him to match Kaito's strength. He settled on glaring, at least while he figured what to do. He didn’t actually want to hurt Kaito, not when he was nominally on Alphonse’s employ, in any case.

 

“I don't know why you have to act so prickly,” Kaito lamented, examining the mage’s face with genuine puzzlement.

 

“Because you’re a pest!” Gakupo yelled, spurred into more fruitless jerking about with that inane comment. Frustratingly, he couldn't even kick Kaito's shins without hurting himself, since the man was wearing his light armor and thick plated boots, while he was barefoot as usual.

 

Kaito just observed the spectacle with a small smile, until suddenly a loud bird’s cry filled the air. “What the-?” He craned his neck to look around.

 

“It's a message from the viscount.” Gakupo took advantage of Kaito’s distraction to wriggle out of his grasp and take a step back. One hand gesture later, Kaito was sent flying backwards until he landed on some bushes.

 

“Oof!”

 

“I took care not to hurt you this time, but don’t think I’ll let you walk all over me,” Gakupo warned the adventurer as he opened the box under the bird statue next to the door. As expected, a neatly folded parchment was within, sealed with the viscount’s family crest, a rather grim skull-and-bones over an intricate abstract pattern.

 

Kaito approached him, shaking off loose leaves from his hair. “I guess the prettier ones are always the hardest to please.”

 

“Shut up,” Gakupo replied almost without thinking. He opened the letter and quickly skimmed over the contents.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Work. You’re coming too.”

 

“Oh, even he knew I was coming here. I’d say that’s a sign,” Kaito winked.

 

Gakupo gave him a withering look. “He actually asked me to find you before I went to the palace, so no, he didn’t.” He examined the contents more carefully, a little puzzled. “I don’t know why he wants me for this job, though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It’s about a group of escaped convicts turned bandits. Sounds more like the type of thing he’d sent soldiers to solve.”

 

“We need to hear it from the man himself, before assuming anything. They might have magic weapons of some kind. You know, rechargeable wands or things like that, those don’t require magical skill to use.”

 

Gakupo blinked. Did Kaito actually say something intelligent? “Yes, yes, you’re right. Let me go get dressed.”

 

“Shame about that part. That thing is so short I can almost see your magic wand when you move.”

 

_…And back to normal._

 

***

 

“Yes, that’s the main issue.” Alphonse sat on his chair looking much more relaxed than the previous week. Of his three aides, only one was currently at his side, Wil if Gakupo remembered correctly. “We are still trying to investigate how they managed to get their hands on magical weapons, but there have been no reports of stolen goods of that caliber, not at least in the territory controlled by Shunne.”

 

“What about Lyra or the capital province?” Gakupo asked, playing with the ornaments in his hair absently.

 

“No news so far. Though some lords are reluctant to openly disclose security blunders, lest they lose prestige in court.” the viscount smiled wryly.

 

“I see. I take we’re meant to found out the origin of the weapons, or at least neutralize them.”

 

“Indeed. They wouldn’t necessarily pose a great risk against a squad backed by some battlemages, but you know how it is…”

 

“I’ll do what I can,” Gakupo nodded.

 

Kaito looked from him to the viscount and back, perplexed, but refrained from talking, for once.

 

The viscount turned to the mercenary and eyed him severely. “Fuuga, keep this young man alive. If you take those men down without excessive risk to him, go ahead. But don’t try to be a hero. My men will be waiting to swoop in and finish the job.”

 

“I’m not a hero, sir, just a good employee,” Kaito made something that could be loosely describe as a reverence. “And I’ll make sure he doesn’t get a scratch. It would be a terribly shame to mar something so beautiful.”

 

Upon hearing those words, the rest of the occupants of the hall accomplished a small feat: the three of them rolled their eyes in perfect unison. The first to recover was Gakupo, who requested to be excused. Alphonse waved him and Kaito off while pinching the bridge of his nose. Wil just tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

 

Gakupo almost ran down the corridors, making his cape billow after him. Kaito jogged to catch up, smiling like a goof. “What, it was a good phrase!”

 

“I’m not a teen girl, you’re not going to win me over with trite compliments,” Gakupo stated, and took a sharp turn to the right, to cut through a long room full of old tapestries. Technically speaking, it wasn’t part of the route visitors to the palace were meant to take, but the mage had been in and out the place so often that the servants and guards seemed to consider him part of the court, despite living outside of the city limits.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re not a girl. No offense to the ladies, but I like my tight boys,” Kaito said, tipping an imaginary hat to a lady on one of the tapestries.

 

“Can you say anything without being coarse?”

 

“Give me a blowjob and I’ll try.”

 

“What?!” Gakupo spun around, stopping on his tracks so suddenly that Kaito almost bumped into him. As it was, the mercenary used his momentum to grab Gakupo and push him gently against one of the tapestries. They went past it, into a little alcove that smelled of dust.

 

“Are you insane?! This is the viscount’s palace, remember?” Gakupo stared furiously at Kaito, whose face was looming annoyingly close to his.

 

“I’m sure people still have sex inside of here,” Kaito replied. “Doesn’t he have a son and everything? I don’t think those come from cabbages after all.”

 

“That’s…That’s possibly the dumbest reply you could’ve chosen.” The air of the alcove was beginning to make his nose itch. “Now let go of me or I’ll have to sneeze on your face, _and then_ kill you.”

 

Kaito released him and stepped back laughing. “Yeah, you’re right, this place is not very cozy. We should fuck at home later to celebrate the end of the mission.”

“You’re not staying at my place and we’re not going to fuck!” Gakupo growled in a low tone. The way things were going, if he shouted ‘fuck’ out loud the aforementioned son of the viscount was going to be walking nearby, or something equally embarrassing.

 

“I don’t know about that, but lead the way.” Kaito stepped out of the way and inclined his head like a butler of a great house.

 

Gakupo just huffed before marching towards the door, even faster than before.

 

***

 

It took a few days to locate the trail of the bandits, but finally Kaito and Gakupo had a reasonable idea of where they were hidden: in the middle of a thick forest to the east of Shunne. As the mission was more oriented towards information-gathering, the pair left their horses hidden at some distance from the suspected area and approached stealthily on foot.

 

Or at least that was the idea. Gakupo wasn’t exactly dressed to go walking in the middle of the bushes (despite wearing his most subdued robes), and Kaito sword and armor weren’t exactly made for subterfuge. Nevertheless, unless the bandits had some sort of sensory-enhancing accessories (which existed, but were pretty rare), the chief concern was traps.

 

Every now and then, they stopped and Gakupo focused on his magical senses, analyzing the energies of the zone. They were heavily affected by the weapons of the bandits, but nothing stood up to him as out of the ordinary, until after they crossed a small creek that crossed their path.

 

Gakupo immediately sensed a change in the air as Kaito helped him reach the other side. At least some of the source of the disruption in the area was approaching him. He turned to warn Kaito, but before he could voice a word, an arrow struck the mage in the middle of the back. Instead of piercing his flesh, the arrow seemed to crumble into dust as soon as it touched his cape, but the dust cracked with electricity, giving him a nasty shock. His warning turned into a scream of pain as he rolled down into the creek. The water wasn’t enough to carry his body downstream, but Gakupo felt so dazed that he laid face-up, half submerged and muddy.

 

“Gakupo!” Kaito somehow managed to avoid the next projectile, and the one after that.

 

“He does have skills,” Gakupo muttered to himself. Then again, he already knew physical feats were Kaito’s forte, in a way.

  

In the brief lull that followed, Kaito eyed him from above with a cryptic expression; to the mage’s shock, he swiftly jumped to the other side of the creek and disappeared from view.

 

“He abandoned me…” Gakupo said slowly to himself. “I should’ve known.”  He closed his eyes, trying to gather energy to stand up and save himself. But this body felt like lead. Worse still, he heard multiple steps coming closer. He opened his eyes, apprehensive.

 

A row of ugly and unclean faces appeared above him. One moved closer, attached to an equally unattractive body, and Gakupo saw the gleam of a knife. Again he fought to move, but the electricity seemed to have rendered his entire body numb.

 

“It’s a woman!” Another head exclaimed. “Wait, Tenma, it’s a woman!”

 

Other heads gasped. Tenma looked back at them, unenthused. “And a mage, judging by the outfit. Just let me finish her off, the lord told us to be wary of them magical types.”

 

 _The lord? A nobleman is backing this apes?_ Gakupo’s eyes widened, but he stayed silent. If they figured out they had given him valuable information, they would’ve more likely to kill him.

 

Thankfully, it seemed like most of the bandits were thinking with their other head, as the idiom went.

 

“She’s just a girl. We can keep her tied up, they can’t weave spells without hands.”

 

That was, unfortunately, mostly correct.

 

“Come on man, I haven’t been this close to a woman in ages! Heck, I’ve never been so close to a woman this beautiful in my whole life!”

 

“She’s kinda flat, though-“

 

“Who cares?!” The first man to stop Tenma climbed down and fished Gakupo out of the creek. In the process, the hood of his cape fell backwards, and his long purple hair spilled down in silky waves. The man gasped in delight. “Oh gods, look at her!” With the tip of his peasant shirt he wiped Gakupo’s face clean, staring at him with stars on his eyes. The mage began to feel chills going down his spine at the thought of what was coming at the hands of his ‘admirer’, and he couldn’t help but show some nervousness in his expression. 

 

Tenma stared at Gakupo’s panicked face, and his grouchy face softened a little. “They’re sending maidens after us…” He shook his head. “Fine, let’s go back. But tie and blindfold the little princess, will you? If she escapes, it’s your head, Gin.”

 

“Yeah!” Gin nodded, and with the help of another man, tied Gakupo’s wrists behind his back, then blindfolded and gagged him. “I’m sorry sweetie, but if you’re a good girl, you won’t have to wear these for long.”

 

“Maybe…if she tells us who that other one is capable of,” Tenma interrupted the sickening words. “But let’s return to camp, I want to secure the perimeter.”

 

The trip to the bandit camp was short, probably, but it felt like an eternity to Gakupo. He tried to formulate escape plans, but without knowing the camp itself and its defenses, it was hard to know what to do. He couldn’t rely on Kaito to help him, that much seemed obvious, and his constraints were depressingly throughout; despite what he might say of the intelligence of the average bandit, they knew how to tie a knot.

 

What would happen to him once they realized he was a man? Would they kill him? Would they still use him? He wasn’t sure what alternative was worse.

 

After the trek, Gin put him down on the ground, over something that felt like a mat of some sort. A hand pulled down his blindfold and gag, and he saw the bandits that caught him in a circle around the mat. Beyond the small circle, there were more men, thirty or more, watching the scene or going about his day. Several tents were lined more or less in order, in a terrain that sank a little from the level of the forest, hiding the tents from view. The hills loomed very close.

 

Before he could examine his surrounding in more detail, Tenma, who seemed to be the leader of the bandits, or at least his lieutenant, stepped closer and grabbed his chin. “The effect must’ve gone by now. Speak: who’s that man you were with? What is he capable of?”

 

Gakupo hesitated.

 

“Don’t make me hurt you,” the knife reappeared, this time close to Gakupo’s neck.

 

“I don’t know… He’s an adventurer from the capital and we were hired to do this job together,” Gakupo said. And it was completely true.

 

The men gasped.

 

“I told you she was too flat!”

 

Gin looked at Gakupo opening and closing his mouth like a fish. But surprisingly fast, he seemed to recover somehow. “It…it doesn’t matter, does it?”

 

_Oh no._

 

“If it’s pretty, fuck it,” the men next to Gin stated and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“It’s actually better this way. We don’t need to worry about him getting pregnant,” Gin said, in the tone of someone saying something profound. However, he then stepped forward and pulled Gakupo’s robes upwards. “Just to make sure.”

 

“Can I finish interrogating him before you strip him?” Tenma grumbled. The other men laughed, but several looked like they were waiting for their turn with the captive.

 

 _Ok, I’d rather die. I’d rather…_ Just then, he remembered a spell he could use without his hands. The only thing he needed was for Tenma to step far enough that he couldn’t knife him before he could use it.

 

“I swear I don’t know anything else! This is my first job with that man as my partner!” Gakupo forced a few tears to well up in his eyes. It helped that he was genuinely disappointed in Kaito. It was one thing to be stupid, but disloyal and a liar?

 

Tenma looked at him, gritting his teeth. “…Goddam it. He’s just a kid, what am I supposed to do?!” Ultimately, he sheathed the knife and turned around. “He’s all yours, if you can convince the Gull to let you keep a pet.” He waved a hand in Gin’s direction.

“Yes! Yes!” Gin began to fiddle with his belt. Some of the other similarly began to open the front of their pants.

Before anyone could pull out something he definitely didn’t want to see, Gakupo squeezed his eyes shut and sang a brief tune. Many screams and gasps echoed in the air around him, along with the distant sound of chimes. A bright light pushed past his eyelids, almost unbearable.

 

Gakupo opened his eyes and rolled out of the way of a tumbling Gin. Everyone around him was grasping around blindly, and simply rubbing their eyes. Tenma was on his knees, but shouted “Get him! Don’t let him escape!” with a clear, strong voice.

 

The mage wiggled and crawled out of the way of the hands looking for him, barely evading recapture. By the time he could get to his feet, his clothes were in tatters, and he was covered in dirt and bruises. He ran away barely staying on his feet, zigzagging to keep away from the momentarily blinded bandits. The incline of the terrain challenged his equilibrium, and the last remains of his cape were claimed by some pointy sticks hidden in the foliage, but he finally reached the shade of the trees above.

 

Before he could get very far, a strong pair of arms caught him and dragged him further into the shadows. He kicked as hard as he could, but it only succeeded in hurting his feet. He opened his mouth to cast the spell again, but his captor covered his mouth.

 

“No, it’s me! It’s me!” Kaito whispered urgently, turning him around. Gakupo fought him some more, out of a mindless desire to hurt him, but the mercenary quickly subdued him and lowered him to the ground. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry!” He repeated the phrase several times, until Gakupo seemed somewhat calm. “I need you to stay hidden here while I go check the situation, ok?”  Without waiting for a reply, he took off.

 

 _Maybe they’ll kill him_ , Gakupo thought with some gusto. But the vindictive feeling immediately vanished. Could he really escape the forest in his current state? His feet were bleeding, his hands were still bound and he was dressed in nothing but a few rags. No, he needed the damn idiot, at least until he could untie his hands.

 

Gakupo considered his options, looking at his surroundings. He was huddled between the exposed roots of a very old tree. Its branches curved to the ground, making for a decent hiding place. Maybe he could rub against the bark? But surely the rope had to be more sturdy than that.

 

 _That idiot could’ve at least untied me, or given me a knife_. Gakupo gave the scenery another look, but nothing came to mind as a viable option.

 

“Ok, I’m back!” Kaito abruptly pushed his way past the branches, and reached for Gakupo. “Let’s go get the soldiers.”

 

“Keep your hands off me!” Gakupo wriggled out of his grasp.

 

“I said I was sorry!” For once, Kaito did seem somewhat remorseful. “I was very close by; I wouldn’t have let them hurt you!” After a hesitant pause, he knelt down and pressed his head to the ground. “I made a gamble, thinking they wouldn’t kill a beauty such as you right away. I…I’m sorry I used you as a distraction.”

 

“…A distraction?”

 

As if to punctuate Gakupo’s question, a number of explosions were heard at some distance.

 

“I think we should talk about this later, at the tower,” Kaito said straightening his back.

 

“You…how could you even think I’ll allow you inside my home after this!”

 

Kaito affixed him with a strangely intense stare. “Punish me for this all you want later. Use me as a toy, you know I ain’t good for anything else. But let’s get moving.”

 

Gakupo glared at him, trying to process the sudden bout of self-awareness. Perhaps that was the answer, all along. He nodded slowly, after a long instant. “Help me up.”

 

If he didn’t think of Kaito as a lover, he didn’t need to fear his presence in the tower. He was nothing but a toy for his enjoyment, nothing more.

 

***

 

The tour of the tower was quick and incomplete. Kaito had no business going into his library or the lab, or the storage for magical ingredients. He only needed to know the layout of the first floor, and just one room in the upper floors.

 

“So this is the bedroom,” Kaito commented unnecessarily. He stepped past Gakupo and casually walked around, looking at the furniture and clothes strewn about.

 

The mage kicked a cushion that was lying in the middle of the room, nonplussed. “I didn't have time to make things more orderly.” He certainly didn’t expect someone moving in.

 

“Eh, it's alright.” Kaito placed this bag on a corner and began to undress.

 

“You aren't keen on taking your time, are you?” Gakupo raised an eyebrow. But then again, why wait? This is why he had allowed Kaito to stay after all, he was his toy now. He shrugged and followed the man’s example; his flimsy tunic and leggings were quickly tossed towards a chair, but bounced off and landed on the ground. He made a mental note to do the laundry as soon as possible and then crawled on top of the bed.

 

“Ah, I think I have some special oil around here…” he rummaged around in the nightstand. He located the bottle just in time for Kaito to snatch it off his fingers. “Hey!”

 

“Lie down.”

 

The mage frowned a bit, but followed Kaito's instructions, and rested on his back with his arms above his head. _He’s a toy, just learn to play with him. Toys have instructions._

 

 Kaito straddled him with a grin. The man opened the bottle and dipped it over Gakupo's chest, letting some oil ooze down on each nipple. Then, he traced a long line down his stomach, past his navel and towards his crotch. By the time oil began dripping down on Gakupo's penis, the air was full of its sweet smell.

 

“You used too much for one person,” Gakupo explained with a hoarse voice. The oil was beginning to heat his skin already, exciting him.

 

“Really?” Kaito grin grew wider as he lowered himself to rest on top of Gakupo. He slowly began grinding their bodies together, smearing the oil further on them both.

 

Gakupo gasped. Kaito was making sure their crotches met again and again as he moved, and the sensation of the shafts touching, exacerbated by the effect of the oil, felt incredible. His nipples were adding to his arousal, pressed as they were against Kaito's chest. Before he knew what he was doing, he searched for Kaito's mouth and kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue.

 

Kaito responded hungrily, indulging himself. His hands travelled up and down Gakupo's sides, gathering stray drops of oil, then followed the arms until they reached the mage’s own hands and their fingers interlocked.

 

For a while, there were no sounds aside from muffled moans and the slick sound of their skins slipping and rubbing against one another. Between kisses, Gakupo turned his head to the side and looked at their image on the long mirror leaning against the far wall. The sight of Kaito's back and bottom and his powerful movements was very appealing, all of the sudden. He wanted Kaito inside of him, but now with the mirror on hand, he wanted to see himself being penetrated. The idea took hold of his feverish mind, stronger the more he tried to dismiss it.

 

“Remember the blowjob?” Kaito suddenly whispered into his air. “I have an even better idea.” Before Gakupo could react, Kaito repositioned his body so that his crotch was over Gakupo's face, with the tip of his penis brushing his lips. Gakupo's own erection was beneath Kaito's face now, and the man placed a kiss on the tip before taking it into his mouth. He lowered his hips and the mage had no option but to imitate him. First reluctantly, Gakupo then sucked the shaft in his mouth with more and more passion, spurred by the sensation of Kaito's lips around his.

 

Kaito’s next move was to grab his testicles with one hand, caressing and squeezing them as he alternated between sucking and licking Gakupo's penis. His own testicles were slapping against Gakupo's face, as the mage took the complete member inside his mouth, letting it reach as far as it could go with each thrust. The traces of sweet oil lingered inside Gakupo's mouth, hot and intoxicating. As the moments passed, it began to mix with the salty taste of Kaito's pre-cum, urging him to draw every drop of that enticing seed.

 

However, Kaito was ahead of him, using his fingers and mouth with practiced skill to bring him into a frenzy. He couldn't take all that stimulation; it was too much. Gakupo let Kaito's member drop from his lips as he arched his back, moaning and screaming his name. If anything, Kaito increased his speed, until Gakupo climaxed, bucking his hips and almost screaming. Kaito moved away just in time to avoid being hit in the face with Gakupo's semen; it dribbled down his hands and Gakupo's thighs, before staining the sheets.

 

Gakupo rested his head on the mattress again, breathing hard. He could hear Kaito pleasuring himself over him, but he remained with his eyes closed.

 

“Open your mouth,” Kaito said between groans.

 

Gakupo did so obediently, and waited. Kaito was very close now, from the sounds he was making.

 

Finally, Kaito let out a loud grunt and he came, spewing his seed on Gakupo's face and tongue. Its smell filled Gakupo's nostrils, again mixed with the aroma of the oil.

 

“It feels good, doesn't it…” Kaito said, his tone surprisingly devoid of tiredness. He let out a small chuckle, then picked up Gakupo and carried him to the foot of the bed.  Kaito sat facing the mirror with Gakupo on his lap, then wiped his semen from the mage’s eyelids with his thumb. “Open your eyes. You were looking at this before, weren’t you? Then look.”

 

Gakupo stared at the mirror, embarrassed but unable to look away. There was semen on his fringe, dripping down his reddened cheeks and hanging obscenely from his chin. Some drops were already adorning his collarbone. And his tongue was still covered by it, white and pearly against the pink surface.

 

“So pretty,” Kaito purred.

 

Gakupo saw the Kaito in the mirror take his reflection’s hands and guide them, at the same time his Kaito made him rub his face and neck, collecting the seed from skin and tongue. Man and reflection then made Gakupo and his double smear the semen on his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. “Play with them.”

 

Gakupo tweaked and pulled at his nipples, still looking at his reflection. His skin glistened under the light, and his face was very red. He looked so vulnerable, clearly torn between shame and pleasure. He closed his eyes.

 

“Don't fall asleep on me,” Kaito's voice snapped him back into focus. Had he drowsed off for a minute? Whatever the case, the man placed a kiss on his shoulder, then added, “We aren't done, or at least I'm not.” He rubbed his crotch against his bottom, showing how hard he was again.

 

Gakupo nodded. Kaito lifted him a bit, then lowered him again, this time sinking his penis inside of him. The mage bit his lip, but soon began moaning again as Kaito moved with increasing speed. It felt rougher than their first time, but that only made it better. Gakupo looked at the mirror again, at the penis moving in and out of him, and at his own member as it traced extravagant shapes in the air. He looked at his hips, moving down to meet Kaito's body, and at Kaito's hands, gripping him hard. He repeatedly yelled and begged, until the words barely had meaning anymore. Kaito was going to break him, if not today, surely one day soon. And Gakupo was going to shout and let the world know how much he liked it.

 

It all increased in intensity, more and more and more in an endless spiral, dragging him without reprieve, stealing away his breath and will. He couldn't think about anything else, nothing but this tremendous sensation, and his body and Kaito's body fused together and burning, burning…

 

***

 

Much later, Gakupo found himself in Kaito's arms, their legs tangled together. The air of the room was warm and heavy with the smell of their love-making. In the past, this was the moment when he usually started taking steps to ensure his lover for the day would leave and never return. But now he could do little more than rest his head against Kaito's chest.

 

“I think we need to work on your stamina,” Kaito said, sounding tired but pretty much awake.

 

Gakupo struggled to find the energy to make a coherent response. “It's you…you are the weird one. I can't… who can fuck for hours on end…?” For a moment, he wondered if he would be able to walk straight after all that.

 

“It was pretty good, wasn't it? Though there more things I want to try, now that I have a cute boyfriend like you.” Kaito kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

“I'm not…”

 

“Get some sleep.”  Kaito pushed his eyelids closed. Gakupo found that it was actually a good idea. Maybe he would sleep for the rest of his life. Maybe...

 

He slept.


	3. The Sourpuss Mage Discovers the Joys of Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More playing around with hentai tropes, with extra cream!

Gakupo liked being naked. Usually, the lovers that managed to last long enough to stay a night or two with him in the tower welcomed the sight of the mage walking around completely undressed, or at most wearing his leggings or a flimsy tunic. This time around, Kaito not only loved the spectacle, he immediately joined in as well.

 

That morning was no exception: the mercenary was lounging around in the living space next to the kitchen, wearing absolutely nothing. The somewhat dark room was full of ancient furniture covered in various swaths of fabric, as if Gakupo had brought the things inside but never bothered decorating and organizing the room. It didn't bother Kaito, who chose something that was likely a couch under the sheets and lied down. He balanced a plate of pie over his stomach as he ate messily, without a care in the world.

 

The area around his head was covered in sugary debris when Gakupo appeared with a familiar bottle of oil in his hands, walking somewhat oddly. Kaito rubbed his face to remove the crumbs of pie off his chin and smiled. Gakupo was looking as fetching as ever, with blushing cheeks and a barely-there tunic thin enough to give Kaito a glimpse of what was beneath it.

 

Gakupo took the plate still balancing over Kaito’s abs and placed it on a nearby table making a face. “Can you at least eat normally?”

 

“I have no idea what that means.”

 

“I guess you don't,” Gakupo sighed and climbed the couch. Without further comment, he took Kaito's penis in his mouth and began pleasuring him. Leaning forward as he was, the sheer tunic slid forward, revealing his bottom. He had something protruding from between his buttocks.

 

Kaito groaned contentedly, twisting Gakupo's hair around his fingers. He had every reason to be satisfied: not only he didn't have to worry about room and board, a beautiful boy made love to him every day. Shunne had turned out to be the perfect city to forget everything about the capital.

 

Once Kaito was sufficiently hard, Gakupo pulled away slightly. A trail of saliva and pre-cum connected his lips and the tip of the Kaito's penis for a second, until he smeared the whole member with the oil and then climbed over him.

 

Moaning, the mage pulled out the object from inside of him, some kind of ribbed plug. He dropped it carelessly next to his knee and positioned the tip of Kaito's penis directly under his entrance. Kaito reached out and grab his hips, pulling him downwards with an impish grin. Gakupo moaned again, arching his back.

 

“Much better than your toy, isn't it?” Kaito ground his hips, making Gakupo tremble.

 

“You are my toy…” Gakupo replied haltingly, moving up and down with abandon.

 

“Yes, yes I am. And you can play with me as much as you like.”

 

“Yes…” The mage closed his eyes and ran his hands over his chest. His loose hair bounced and wavered around his figure, catching the light coming through the sole window of the room. The tunic did little to conceal how hard his nipples were already, or his growing erection.

 

Still, Kaito wanted to see him fully. “Take that off.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust, making Gakupo gasp.

 

The mage pulled the tunic upwards with jerky movements, pausing momentarily when he had his arms over his head, with the fabric bunched around them. He looked down at Kaito, eyes clouded with lust. “Do you…mmm…like me like this?”

 

Kaito stopped moving for a second to process Gakupo's question, which earned him a frown.

 

“Don't stop,” the mage chastised him. He wriggled his hips and moaned again before adding, “If you can't fuck me and think at the same time…Don’t think.” He discarded the tunic and grabbed Kaito's forearms, as if reminding him to pull his body down.

 

“Ok, ok, but I know what you meant before.” Having said that, Kaito resumed his movements. He pumped his hips with increasing speed, smiling to himself as his efforts made Gakupo's haughty expression twist with pleasure. “You meant with your arms tied, right?” It was a great visual, no doubt about it. Even the sight of Gakupo running from the bandits with his hands behind his back and his clothes nearly gone had been pretty hot, though Kaito couldn't take advantage of the situation in the moment. But now… He pictured Gakupo frog-tied and suspended from the ceiling, completely at his mercy. Gorgeous. Kaito looked upwards, but it wasn't one of those rooms with exposed rafters, unfortunately. Still…

 

“You have some ribbons upstairs, right?” Kaito began to sit up, but Gakupo firmly pushed him down.

 

“Not now. I have to go out… I just needed…mmmm…” The rest of the phrase went unsaid, as Gakupo lost interest in anything but fulfilling his need.

 

 _Just look at him_ , Kaito thought. _And he seemed so cold at first_. “You’re close, aren't you?”

 

Gakupo nodded, letting nothing intelligible but a strangled word. “Harder!”

 

“Aye, aye, sir.”

 

The mage didn’t even seem to hear him; he just cried out again and again, until he finally climaxed, spilling his seed on Kaito's stomach and chest. Breathing hard, he began to slip from his place on top of the blue-haired man, but Kaito tightened his grip, steadying him.

 

The mercenary smiled again as he took in Gakupo's flushed face and disoriented expression. He loved to see that look, to see the mask of composed elegance break, showing the hunger within. He loved to see Gakupo disheveled and softened, knowing it was thanks to him. His red cheeks, his wet lips, his begging voice-  they all belonged to Kaito now.

 

That feeling of satisfaction only grew until he came as well with a loud, beastly grunt. He pulled Gakupo downwards, burying himself in that delicious body until he could go no further. The mage let out his name mindlessly, in a hurried explosion of sound.

 

Once Kaito was spent, he moved their bodies so that Gakupo rested face down on the couch. He pulled out, at first letting semen ooze from Gakupo's rear, but then he took the plug and inserted back where it belonged. “Keep it in until you come back. I’m not done filling your ass with cum.”

 

“Idiot…I have to visit the viscount…Even if I wanted to do something that stupid…” Gakupo exhaled, though making no motion to stop Kaito.

 

“Mages are supposed to have excellent self-control; you should be able to keep it discrete.” Kaito placed two fingers on the plug and pushed it further in, making Gakupo whimper. “Then again, maybe you aren't that good just yet?”

 

“Shut up!” With a sudden jerk, Gakupo pushed Kaito away and began to escape the room, without bothering to retrieve his tunic, but with the plug still buried inside of him.

 

“Wear it and I'll clean this whole place before you return!” Kaito offered, lying shamelessly.

 

The mage observed him with suspicion for a second, then huffed and disappeared from sight.

 

Kaito smiled and lied down once more. How easy it was to goad Gakupo into doing all manner of delightful things. It wasn't that surprising, though, if what he had heard of him was true. The mage was very intelligent, but still basically a broken child.

 

The smile wavered a bit at this point, but Kaito forcefully pushed those thoughts aside. What did it matter? They were having fun. Being here with Gakupo, having lots of sex and eating well, that was all that mattered.

 

“Best way to stop thinking about irrelevant crap,” he said out loud, and began to stroke his penis, thinking about the sensation of Gakupo’s tight body around it. “Yeah…”

 

***

 

Gakupo marched through the halls of the viscount’s castle, making his robes dance around his legs. Bathing and getting dressed had taken a little more than he had expected, and then there was some sort of commotion at the city gates, something he was too impatient to properly investigate. Nevertheless, if he hurried he would reach Alphonse’s study in time for their meeting.

 

He was, of course, not wearing the plug. Kaito was even more nuts than he seemed if he expected to do something so perverted. It was one thing to do that sort of trick back in the tower, where it was just the two of them; it was another thing entirely to involve other people in their games. He was not going to stoop down to Kaito's level.

 

Besides, he needed to concentrate on the issue at hand. The viscount and him had barely spoken after the end of the last mission; after their return, Alphonse just took one look at his bruises and tattered clothes and sent him home to rest, saying that the debriefing could wait. But now that he was fully healed, they needed to talk about his findings, meager as they were.

 

The mere fact that Alphonse was waiting in his study meant he was taking this seriously. It was a room much more protected and secure than the visitors’ hall, for starters. Gakupo himself had to check every few weeks that the magical wards against scrying placed on its walls were still in place, so he knew how safe it was.

 

He was let inside by one of Alphonse’s three advisers, this time Kyo, but the man just smiled and went back to his spot outside by the door. The viscount was waiting behind this desk, hands under his chin. The room was, just like every time Gakupo visited, neatly organized, with the rows of government documents and reference books lining the walls, and every exposed surface gleaming and spotless.

 

“You seem much recovered, Gakupo,” the viscount said after they exchanged greetings.

 

“Yes, your excellency.”

 

“I do have to apologize for the nature of the work lately. But you know there's no one else I can trust,” Alphonse said, sounding only mildly apologetic. “But at least Fuuga kept you safe, didn't he?”

 

“…Yes.” If by that he meant covered in bruises and almost violated, sure. But the mage wasn't going to tell his superior about that last part in any detail.

 

“I'll admit, even after Prince Len’s recommendation I felt wary, especially after _that_ first impression.” Alphonse shook his head, narrowing his golden eyes. “Is Fuuga still bothering you? My idea was to keep him around as your protector, while you gain some hands-on experience, but if it makes things too uncomfortable, I can send for more adventurers.”

 

“I'm getting used to it. It's like having a pet dog, really.” Gakupo said, keeping his expression neutral.

 

The viscount let out a short, gruff laugh. “Lowborn men of the sword are like that, nothing but barely checked impulses. But it's good to learn how to use them.”

 

Gakupo nodded. He was learning how to use Kaito, no doubt about that. “He’s staying at the tower with me, right now.”

 

“Oh, I heard something to that effect.” The viscount rubbed his chin. “So it is true. I assume any monetary rewards he earns should go to you, as his host?” He waited for a nod, then continued, in a more subdued tone. “Shall we begin, then? Did you manage to find out anything of interest?”

 

“Those men were backed by an aristocrat,” Gakupo stated without preamble. Alphonse’s eyebrows rose towards his scarred forehead, but he made no attempt to interrupt the younger man. “Someone gave them those magical weapons for whatever reason, perhaps to sow chaos in your domain.”

 

The viscount leaned back in his chair, staring at a point in midair, lost in thought. After a few seconds, his eyes refocused on the mage. “Did you get a name?”

 

Gakupo shook his head. “One of the bandits mentioned a ‘Gull,’ but I don't know if it's a nickname, or even if it's their benefactor or an intermediary. I'm sorry.”

 

Alphonse waved a hand. “No, no, you did well. That should serve as a good starting point for my agents. Besides, some of the bandits are still alive in my dungeons, they’ll talk eventually.”

 

That was an unpleasant surprise. Was the man, Gin, somewhere under his feet? Gakupo shuffled uncomfortably and forced his mind to change tracks. He did have a theory he wanted to share with his employer, after all. “Um, your excellency? …I was thinking; could it be one of our neighbors?” Maybe one of the lords nearby wanted to make his land look better in comparison to Alphonse's, to improve his standing in court. Gakupo had only the vaguest idea of how the high aristocracy and the Imperial court worked, but he knew there was a lot of petty infighting and treachery involved.

 

“I'd rather not make any conjectures before we get more information.” Alphonse’s brow creased somewhat as he stared at Gakupo. “I trust you know this should be kept secret for now.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good. And do try to keep your pet dog quiet? I don't want him to walk into a brothel downtown and start blabbering about this.”

 

“I will,” Gakupo said quietly. He doubted Kaito would be leaving the tower too often, unless it was for work. And if necessary, he could keep his dog chained. It sounded more convenient, actually, considering he seemed so inept at anything that wasn't fighting or fucking.

 

Which made his promise to clean the tower somewhat unnerving, now that he thought about it...

 

***

 

Kaito scratched himself and yawned. The ceiling needed some work, now that he looked at it. Did Gakupo ever do any repair work around his home? It was hard to imagine the slight young man doing anything that required brute strength. Maybe he could work some spells to fix things, and in fact Kaito suspected the whole structure was laced with magic, but there had to be some things better accomplished with the help of servants. It was pretty surprising that Gakupo lived alone in the first place, especially since he lived outside of the city walls. At the very least, Alphonse should've stationed some guards to protect his only mage.

 

“Well, I'm here now, I'll keep him happy with this,” Kaito said out aloud, poking his crotch. “Not that it helps with the cooking or the cleaning, but-” He trailed off, letting his jaw drop slightly. He had meant to clean some things, hadn't he? Not everything of course, but enough to make Gakupo think he had kept his end of the bargain.

 

He rose, causing an impromptu rain of cookie crumbs to land on the faded carpet, and went towards the back of the ground floor. At least he could hang Gakupo's laundry out to dry.

 

The laundry room, such it was, had some odd, clearly magically-assisted apparatus to wash the clothing by itself. Gakupo had explained to him in detail how to operate it, but he had already forgotten most of it by the time he grabbed the mage and took him upstairs for some quality time. But how hard could it be? He was sure he had pressed more or less the right combination of buttons that morning, when he started the machine.

 

Kaito began retrieving the clothes, placing them in a basket. He paused for a moment, examining one of Gakupo's sheer tunics. It was pretty small, even for the thin mage. Perhaps it was meant to be really fitted to his body. Hot.

 

Nevertheless, he was already feeling somewhat bored of his task, so he just shoved everything inside a nearby basket and carried it outside. There were cords strung from some poles, but Kaito had an idea. He quickly went back for one of those sheets covering the furniture inside and spread it on the ground. Then he dumped the wet clothes on top of it, spread them with a foot and went back inside, whistling.

 

Next, he went around the tower, collecting the plates of half eaten food he left behind basically everywhere he had access. Some had really exuberant displays of mold by now, green and grey and black. Honestly, Gakupo was responsible for at least half of them, at least indirectly. He just had to wander nearby and distract Kaito with that lovely rear of his, until Kaito had no option but to interrupt his meals.

 

That gave Kaito another idea. Immediately, he forgot about cleaning and returned to the kitchen. He placed the pile of dirty dishes on the counter, then placed a row of smalls bowls next to them.

 

“Let's see. Cream, that's an obvious one…What else do we have around here?” He rummaged around the kitchen, grabbing various things and filling the bowls. Then he placed them on a big tray and carried them upstairs. The pile of plates remained where it was, with the food rotting away in the spring air.

 

***

 

“Kaito, I'm back!” Gakupo paused at the entrance for a moment, listening. No response. He shrugged and searched the ground floor, noticing that everything was as messy as ever, unsurprisingly. The only sign that Kaito had even began cleaning was a disgusting pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen, not even in the sink, but gathering flies over the counter. Gakupo rubbed his temples, but turned his back to it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it just yet.

 

He went upstairs. As he expected, Kaito was lying in bed… sharing the space with quite a collection of objects, actually. There was a big tray with bowls full of different food, some of his own belts and ribbons, and more annoyingly, some of the dildos and plugs he kept stashed in the back of his closet. Kaito was turning the biggest one in his hands with a massive grin in his face.

 

“Can you actually take in a shaft this big? I'm impressed.” He ran a finger from tip to base, then placed it on the bed to clap.

 

“You really prepared that one, didn't you? I hope the effort didn't fry your head,” Gakupo replied acidly. He turned away and began undressing. “What's with the bowls, anyway?”

 

“Hey, where's your plug?”

 

“Never mind that and answer me.”

 

“I want to eat this stuff off your body,” Kaito dipped a finger on a bowl and licked it. “You’ll love it.”

 

Gakupo knelt on the bed, examining the bowls with a frown. “What is it with you and smearing things on me?”

 

“Dunno, I just like it.”

 

Gakupo then took one of the ribbons in his hands. He blushed, as he pulled at both ends repeatedly. “And you’re going to tie me up?”

 

“Yep. Have you done it tied up before?”

 

Gakupo evaded his eyes. “I…I had a chain and collar on, for my first time…”

 

“Oh yeah, you would've been, since you're-“ Kaito's voice died down when Gakupo fixed him with a murderous glare.

 

“I don't care what you think you know, you know nothing. Anything we do I chose, got it? If you tie me it's because I like it, nothing more.”

 

“Sure. I'm your toy and all that. I'm here for the fun, I'm not going to make things weird, I promise.”

 

“You better,” Gakupo almost growled, furious that Kaito was souring his mood with his stupidity. Still, a small part of him fretted fearfully. Kaito knew! He knew what he once was, what he had worked so hard to overcome. His face went red, and his heart pounded inside his chest wildly.

 

Kaito said nothing, just reached for him and pulled him towards the head of the bed. Gakupo briefly considered fighting him off, running downstairs to hide. But a side of him, that detestable, animalistic side that enjoyed yielding to sex kept him from moving.

 

Kaito tied his wrists to the headboard. “No changing your mind now.”

 

“Shut up,” Gakupo managed weakly. He bit his lip when Kaito ran his hands down his sides and parted his legs, as far apart as his body could allow.

 

The man then tied them, with thighs and calves tightly pressed together. “No running away.”

 

“Imbecile.” It barely made sense to insult Kaito at that point, but Gakupo couldn't help himself.

 

“Such a sour tongue in such a sweet mouth,” Kaito waged a finger. He then picked one of the dildos, dunked it in one of the bowls and forced inside Gakupo's mouth. “That's better.”

 

Gakupo grunted indignantly; Kaito kept him from spitting the dildo away, until he was basically deep-throating it. With a chuckle, Kaito began moving the dildo in and out, all the while rubbing Gakupo's crotch.

 

“Uh oh, I was forgetting my idea.” Kaito left the dildo where it was and turned towards the bowls. He scooped some cream and began tracing figures over Gakupo's chest with it. As it was to be expected, Gakupo's nipples received extra attention, being completely covered in the stuff. He then continued on to his thighs and crotch. Gakupo felt him place cool slices of what was likely fruit on him, and smelled caramel before he felt the gooey substance touch his navel and penis.

 

“I wish I could have a painting of you like this,” Kaito laughed somewhere near his crotch. Gakupo kept his eyes on the ceiling, not that he could do much else. He couldn’t even take the dildo out of his mouth.

 

“Thanks for the food!” Kaito said cheerily, and began lapping at his chest.

 

 Gakupo struggled vainly against his restraints. This was too embarrassing, even considering all the things they had already done. But Kaito just pinned him down with his heavier body and continued licking his skin. He munched on whatever it was that he had carefully placed over his sternum, then sucked on his left nipple, pulling it gently with his teeth. Gakupo let out a muffled groan. Kaito snickered and moved on to the other nipple, tweaking it almost too hard. As his mouth moved downwards, his hands stayed on the nipples, until they were completely erect.

 

 _Suck me off, suck me off_ , Gakupo begged inside his head, unable to say anything. Yet Kaito took his time, trying new combinations of food and coming back to his chest again and again to eat something out of it. Gakupo was almost desperate by the time he felt Kaito's tongue touch his shaft. His penis was hard, and Gakupo tried his best to jerk his hips upwards to meet Kaito's mouth. But Kaito placed a finger on the tip and laughed.

 

“You see, I'm conflicted here. I want to hear you beg and say some dirty things, but at the same time I love to see you with that dildo crammed down your throat. What should I do?” Another finger poked at the base of the penis, where it met the testicles. “I should buy you a cock ring, you’d look so pretty.” He placed a kiss on the spot, then slid his tongue upwards until he reached the head. He lapped Gakupo's pre-cum delicately, admiring the taste. “Not bad, actually.”

 

Gakupo let something like a mewl, frustrated almost to the point of tears. He wanted more!

 

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Kaito emptied what felt to be the entire contents of a bowl on Gakupo's penis and then began sucking it hard. One of his fingers, covered in who-knows-what, entered Gakupo and began exploring his insides.

 

Gakupo would've screamed. Kaito’s mouth was so warm around him, so wet… As before, a second finger joined the first, and Gakupo was more than ready to take Kaito's member inside of him. Without thinking, he began to suck the dildo in his mouth, wishing it was a second man ravaging him.

 

Kaito's fingers retreated, and Gakupo waited impatiently to feel him sliding inside of his body. But the tip that pressed against him felt off. A moment later, he realized it was the big dildo, a black monstrosity he seldom used. He panicked, but then Kaito began pushing it inside and his mind couldn't focus on anything else but its size. It was too much, too much! But the idiot kept patiently pushing it in, so slowly that Gakupo felt he would go mad before it was even half inside of him. He trashed about, until Kaito pinned him again using his legs. “That good, huh?”

 

After an incredibly couple of minutes, Gakupo found himself fully impaled by the massive dildo. His mind was almost completely frayed by then, devoid of anything but anticipation. When Kaito finally pulled the dildo out of his mouth, the mage just let out a lustful, almost unrecognizable, “Please.”

 

Kaito turned and knelt over him, facing the foot of the bed. “This time, swallow it all.” He lowered his hips and began thrusting into Gakupo's mouth. While he did that, he began pulling and pushing at the dildo in Gakupo's ass.

 

Gakupo almost stopped breathing. The two shafts moved almost in synch, and he felt their movements rapidly eroding what was left of his mind. He was an animal as well, forcing his body to move wildly despite its bonds. So good, so good…What little importance had everything he feared, looking back. He had been created and raised for this pleasure. It was in his nature to satisfy the cries of his body.

 

“You’re such a beast,” Kaito groaned, before climaxing. Gakupo drank his seed, shivering with glee as he felt its warmth go down towards his stomach. His last thought before he came as well as to the big dildo, wishing it was an actual penis.

 

Maybe Kaito could fuck him some more later…

 

***

 

Much later, Kaito sat on the foot of the bed, watching Gakupo fondly. The mage was unconscious, still tied to the bed and covered in traces of cream and caramel. Kaito had placed the dildo back in his mouth, and the big one was still buried inside his ass. It was the most perverted and delightful thing he had ever seen.

 

Everything he had heard about half-breed boys was true, clearly. They were rare creatures, highly sought after because of their beauty and endless appetite for pleasure, always eager for more debauchery. It was odd to find one that wasn't a sex slave for an aristocrat or a mage, but then again Gakupo was unusually gifted in magic. Likely his potential was what convinced his master to let him outside of the bedroom and into the laboratory.

 

“I'm sure you can find a healthy equilibrium between the two, you're a smart one.” Kaito said out loud. Gakupo groaned, stirring awake. Good, that meant they could keep go at it some more.

 

Truly, this city was perfect for Kaito.

 

***

 

The sky was beginning to turn red when Gakupo walked out of the back door of the tower. He stopped and stared at the pile of clothes over the sheet on the ground and sighed loudly.

 

“That idiot…” He knelt beside the sheet and examined the clothes with a frown. Did Kaito wash everything together? He slowly picked up his favorite tunic, crumpled and stained, and his eyebrows furrowed even further, almost in a v shape. “He shrunk it…. He shrunk my clothes!”

 

The ground shook slightly, and the air cracked, as if charged with electricity. Gakupo’s hair and robe whipped around, caught by a wind that affected nothing else in the vicinity. He rose and marched back inside in ominous silence.

 

Surprisingly enough, Kaito did _not_ die that day, despite his best efforts.


End file.
